blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Borat performs 'Throw the Jew Down the Well' at Vegan Emperor's Funeral
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1643.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 15:14:03 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Borat performs "Throw the Jew Down the Well" at Vegan Emperor's Funeral Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Borat performs "Throw the Jew Down the Well" at Vegan Emperor's Funeral « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Borat performs "Throw the Jew Down the Well" at Vegan Emperor's Funeral (Read 432 times) SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Borat performs "Throw the Jew Down the Well" at Vegan Emperor's Funeral « on: September 10, 2015, 01:51:10 AM » Rest in peace, Morally Superior II, Emperor of the Vegan Empire The Vegan Empire's second emperor was bid farewell today. The funeral for the estranged leader attracted over 1600 attendees while only 700 were estimated to be protesters. Borat attended to give an exclusive performance of his hit song "Throw the Jew Down the Well." We asked a funeral attendee what he thought of Borat's performance: Quote "I'm not sure if it was a responsible choice. But I am sure Morally Superior II (praise be upon him) would have appreciated the sentiment and acknowledgement of what the Brotherhood of Zion did to our people." He then began to rant about his Grandfather's farm during the war, but the responsible broadcasting act prevents us from showing this. We asked Gringolandia's new president, Milena Reyes, what she thought about the anti-semitic undertones in The Morally Superior II's funeral service. Quote It's disgusting. What have we come to as a people? This happened decades ago. The loyalists will not let it go. It really is true what they say, progress happens one funeral at a time. We also asked President Reyes for more details on the investigation into The Morally Superior II's death. She declined to comment. As a tribute, we've made a short list of Morally Superior II's most compelling quotes. You are invited to list your favorite Morally Superior II memories (be them good or bad) in the comment section. Quote "We will denounce you if we see fit. We will denounce Brotherhood of Zion if we see fit. We will denounce fucking mondays if we see fit. We are the Vegan Empire and we are strong." -Posted on Morally Superior II's first thread "Moral supremacy has arrived to Bloc" Quote "I would stop being so butthurt, if you stopped fucking me in the ass" -Morally Superior II during the InnaVeganBozQR war Quote "You cannot fight an idea with bullets. You cannot see an idea, cannot touch it." -Morally Superior II, feeling euphoric Quote "My morality is divine. I am a beacon of hope for all others. " -Morally Superior II makes an entire thread so he can rate his own morality Quote "Today marks the beginning of a new age. An age of a stronger, more rigid form of veganism and superior morality. Gone are the weak ideals of our ancestors past, we are superior and we are proud to be so! Fear not young cat, for you will never be made into a stew by the evil chinks. Fear not young cow, for the evil forces of a rampant consumer culture will not have you turned into what the Americans call a "hamburger." Fear not young chick, for you will not be put through a grinder for your lack of ability to lay eggs. Fear not young child, for you will never be forced to live in the Brotherhood of Zion." -Morally Superior II addresses the Vegan people after losing the war to the Brotherhood of Zion Quote "The only difference between you and me Cotton, is I admit I'm assmad." -................ Quote "When the advertisements were spammed here for penile enlarging medications, BoZ bought them all and they ran out of product. If the ads arrived one month ago, and each bottle costs $12.97 (And each subsequent bottle in the subscription 8.99, sent and charged weekly) , and each member of BoZ subscribed immediately, how much money did BoZ spend on penis enlarging pills in total? Further, if each bottle gave each member an extra 2.3cm of dick, how much in total have BoZ penises gained in length? Lastly, if the average BoZ penis size was 6.8cm before, but is now larger by the aforementioned amount, and Robosax's penis is 0.33 times larger than the BoZ average size (Before purchasing the pills) how big is RoboSax's peen? If you took all BoZ penises and put them end to end, what would the length be?" -The Morally Superior II creates a math problem for Im_Brian May the Grudge Master rest in peace, and a new age for vegan statism take its rightful place in Bloc, free of tyrants and xenophobia. -Gringolandia's Channel 6 News inb4 "world's longest shitpost" « Last Edit: September 10, 2015, 02:27:20 AM by The Morally Superior: III » Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Habibastan Guest Re: Borat performs "Throw the Jew Down the Well" at Vegan Emperor's Funeral « Reply #1 on: September 10, 2015, 02:00:43 AM » RIP in peace Logged Rance Full Member Offline 147 Personal Text I came here to laugh at you. Re: Borat performs "Throw the Jew Down the Well" at Vegan Emperor's Funeral « Reply #2 on: September 10, 2015, 02:16:00 AM » What the fuck is the Vegan Empire? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3672 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Borat performs "Throw the Jew Down the Well" at Vegan Emperor's Funeral « Reply #3 on: September 10, 2015, 02:17:40 AM » Quote from: Rance on September 10, 2015, 02:16:00 AM What the fuck is the Vegan Empire? A relic of an embarrassing past. http://blocgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vegan_Empire Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Borat performs "Throw the Jew Down the Well" at Vegan Emperor's Funeral SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2